goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimate: The Video Game
GoAnimate: The Video Game is a video game. Plot GoAnimators are making videos, minding their own business, but then, out of nowhere, Harry Partridge arrives and fires a HUGE missile at the Animators, knocking them out. In the process, the Crystal that keeps GoAnimate in balance explodes, sending the pieces into 8 different areas, including the flash universe where Harry lives. Eric and PC Guy wake up inside a jail cell, complete with robot guards and a sign that says: GoFlash Prison Floor F, indicating Harry has taken over the Animate World. Now it's up to Eric and PC Guy to flip the colored switches that free the trapped Animators (there is one in every world), and finding the missing Crystal pieces (you get a piece after you defeat bosses), and save the GoAnimate World. Levels World 1: GoFlash Prison 1-1: Jailbreak! - Sneak past security to open up the cell. 1-2: Freeing the Animators (P.S: This level can be returned to after switches have been fliped.) 1-3: System Shutdown - Make your way to the security system and shut it down. 1-4: Watch for Falling Debris - Reach the exit, while avoiding the debris. 1-Boss: Caillou - Defeat Caillou! World 2: Land of Make-Believe 2-1: The Car Chase - Drive to Victor's house, while avoiding Mr. Keebler. 2-2: Lazers at the Lake - Deactivate the lasers to cross the lake. 2-3: Topling Towers - Find your way to Keebler's Lair while avoiding falling buildings. 2-4: Keebler Kave - Traverse the Kave to find Mr. Keebler. 2-Boss: Mr. Keebler - Defeat Mr. Keebler! World 3: Mushy Mountain 3-1: Quicksand! - Get out of the Quicksand. 3-2: Scavenging the Mountainside - Collect the 15 Jewels that were stollen by the Wizards. 3-3: Snow-Slide - Drive down a dangerous slide. 3-4: What a Horrible Song! - Locate Barney's Hideout. 3-Boss: Barney - Defeat Barney! World 4: GoCity 4-1: The Open Window - Find your way to an open window on the other end of GoCity. 4-2: Bar Fight! - Defeat the Alcoholics to get your Car back. 4-3: What's That Smell? - Follow the Smell to Freddy's Pizza. 4-4: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - Search the Pizzeria for Freddy. 4-Boss: Freddy Fazbear - Defeat Freddy Fazbear! World 5: Enchanted Grove 5-1: Did Things Just Get Harder? - Adjust to the harder difficulty. 5-2: Caught Pink-Handed - Defeat the Monsters to open up a new path. 5-3: The Magic of Magic - Drive down the mysterious streets of the Enchanted Grove. 5-4: Mysterious Library - Find your way through the Library. 5-Boss: Oobi - Defeat Oobi! World 6: The Sewers 6-1: Toxic Waste Dump - Avoid the waste as you traverse this area. 6-2: Sewage Treatment Plant - Clear out the enemies from the plant. 6-3: Polluted Lake - Find the boat and use it to cross the lake. 6-4: Strange Factory - Locate Sanicgee's chamber. 6-Boss: Sanicgee - Defeat Sanicgee! World 7: Lava Lakes 7-1: Hot Volcano Pursuit - Destroy the enemy drop-ships. 7-2: When Lava Dragons Attack - Avoid the Lava Dragons as you cross this bridge. 7-3: Meteor Shower! - Drive through the meteor shower. 7-4: Lava Lair - Reach the top of the volcano. 7-Boss: Dora - Defeat Dora! World 8: Flash Universe 8-1: I Sense Danger! - Make it to the Flash Universe. 8-2: Monumental Destruction - Plant C4s on the 3 Giant Harry Satues. 8-Boss A: Sanicgee - Defeat Sanicgee! Again! 8-3: Chaos Ahead, Expect Delays - Reach Harry's Castle while avoiding the debris. 8-4: Harry's Castle - Find Harry's chamber, while avoiding the booby traps. 8-Boss B: Harry Partridge - Defeat Harry! World 9: Rainbow Road 9-1: Rainbow Slide - Drive down the treacherous slide. 9-2: Pot at the End of the Rainbow - Climb up a rainbow to reach a pot of gold. 9-3: Rainbow Run - Run back down the rainbow, with a time limit of 2:30! 9-4: Dungeon of 100 Trials - Defeat the enemys to progress through the dungeon. 9-Boss: Boss Rush - Defeat all the bosses; With no Heal Hearts! Playable Characters Eric The Main Protagonist Attacks: Punch, Kick, Laser Gun -Upgrades- Roadhouse Kick - Kicks do Increased Damage Laser Gun - Press The Action Button to Fire Your Laser Gun Iron Fists - Punch Attacks do Increased Damage Charged Up Lasers - Hold The Action Button For a More Powerful Laser Blast PC Guy The Deuteragonist Attacks: Spin, Wack, Throw -Upgrades- Slap-Wack - Wacks do Increased Damage Throw - Press The Action Button Pick up And Throw Certain Objects Slicer Spin - Spin Attacks do Increased Damage New Targeting Technique - Lock on Targets to do Even MORE Damage Victor The Tritagonist Attacks: Pound, Whip, Hover -Upgrades- Genetically Modified Whip - Whip Attacks do Increased Damage Hover - Press And Hold The Action Button To Hover Over Obstacles Shockwave Slam - Your Pound Attack Creates a Powerful Shockwave Hovering Horror - Enemies Take Damage When You Enter Hover Mode Trapped Animators (NPCs) World 1: Momogowi - Red Switch World 2: The Leilah Dellattre - Purple Switch World 3: IgortheMii - Orange Switch World 4: thegoldenbrick1 - Blue Switch World 5: Alex Kimble - Yellow Switch World 6: TheColossalD - Green Switch World 7: LRyan - Brown Switch World 8: African Vulture - Black Switch World 9: IntelligentATHEIST - Rainbow Switch Bosses Caillou: The first minor boss of the game. He is the boss of the GoFlash Prison, guarding the exit. He attacks by throwing Pizza Slices that explode on contact. To damage Caillou, the player must use Eric's laser gun attack to damage him while he is reloading. Each time he is damaged, he throws a temper tantrum, which causes debris to fall from the celing. When he is defeated, he will fall backward into the door, knocking it off the wall thus allowing the player to exit the prison. The red crystal piece will also be revealed. Mr. Keebler: The first major boss in the game. He is the boss of the Land of Make-Believe. Barney: The boss of World 3. He summons music notes that attack you. Freddy Fazbear: The boss of World 4. He jumpscares you to attack. Oobi: The boss of World 5. He throws Books at you to attack. Sanicgee: The boss of World 6: He draws monsters that attack you. Dora: The boss of World 7: Her attacks are similar to that of Barney. Sanicgee (2nd Time): The first boss of World 8: Uses the same attacks as before. Harry Partridge: The fourth and final major boss in the game. He is the boss off the Flash Universe. He attacks by throwing boulders at you. You must damage him by using Eric's punch attack to defect the boulders. Each time Harry loses a third of his heath, he will throw boulders at the arena, making it smaller. When he is defeated, he will fall into the poison water below. The black crystal piece will be revealed, but when the player goes to obtain it, Harry will grab it, and reveal himself to be much larger than before. Fortunately, PC Guy and Victor will appear, also larger than before. When PC Guy and Victor stun Harry, the player must use Eric's laser gun attack to damage him. When he is finally defeated, he will explode into paint and lines, implying that he is in his hand-drawn form. The black crystal piece will be revealed once again. Enemies Robot Prison Guard Wizard Monster Cyclops Music Notes Items Coins - These are the main source of currency in the game. Each enemy drops a coin when defeated. Coins are spent to unlock new areas in the game. The player can't progress through the game without coins. Heal Hearts - These are used to heal the player throughout the game. They can be found in certain enemys, particularly wizards. If the player gets hurt by an enemy, a heal heart will fill the heath bar back up.